lulus_total_drama_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Dread
To be announced Plot The episode begins at the loser cabin where the Heroic Hamsters are still asleep. Mike's personalities keep appearing, each predicting that something bad is going to happen until Mike wakes up. Meanwhile, a mosquito is feeding on Sam, draining a large amount of his blood. On the girls' side of the cabin, Sierra wakes Courtney up by taking a picture of her, much to the latter's chagrin. At the McLean Spa Hotel, the Villainous Vultures, except Gwen, are seen enjoying their stay. Gwen still feels that she doesn't belong on the team. When Duncan questions her, she lies, stating Lightning's stay at Boney Island. The scene then changes to Boney Island, where Lightning is seen fishing. After successfully catching one, a Stymphalian Canadian Goose grabs the fish, but Lightning manages to grab it back. Lightning then eats the fish raw, upsetting his stomach, and subsequently running to a large boulder to vomit. At the hotel, Jo comments that she hopes Lightning fails to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head while she is given steak to eat and brings up the possibility of voting Lightning off. Scott likes the plan and asks the Villains to throw the day's challenge to vote off Lightning, but Jo disagrees with the idea. He then comments about the luxuries of the hotel, mostly about the pillows. Jo then orders him to be quiet so she can eat in peace. In a different room, Heather is watching Alejandro get a leg massage, courtesy of an intern. She angrily orders him to stop hogging the masseuse. He ignores her, saying that if he could feel her arms, that they must be magical. Heather groans about Alejandro's legs still being asleep, while he says that he believes they'll never wake up, lifting up his head, revealing his to-be waxed eyebrows. The two then argue about how Heather was unable to text him in the robot suit, and she notices his eyebrows. Alejandro continues the argument, but Heather tears off the wax strips, causing Alejandro to scream with a shot of the spa. Heather, in the confessional, believes that Alejandro is faking his legs being asleep, stating that he simply wants sympathy. She then ends the confessional by claiming that she won't fall for "him," but then quickly corrects the word "him" into "it." Afterward, also in the confessional, Alejandro begins to admire Heather, and reminds the audience that he was trapped in the robot suit for a year. Chris then announces the contestants to prepare for the challenge. While Heather attempts to taunt Alejandro by bringing the baby carriage, he walks on his hands away from her. At the beach, Sam joins his team, feeling faint due to losing a large amount of blood. Meanwhile on the Vultures team, Gwen ignores Duncan's flirty comments directed towards her, while Lightning returns from Boney Island. Chris then announces that the contestants have to find seven 3D puzzle pieces that were buried under the sand and assemble the pieces to form a landmark from one of the countries visited in Total Drama World Tour. Additionally, the contestants have to be careful of booby traps. As the winners of the previous challenge, the Vultures are rewarded shovels to aid them in the challenge while the Hamsters have to dig with their hands. Once the challenge starts, Zoey plans out which area each member of their team should dig, allowing them to cover more ground. While the others (minus Sam) agree with her plan, Courtney has some doubts. On the other team, Heather and Jo once again argue over leadership of their team. After triggering a trap, Cameron finds a hat which he gives to Mike, changing him into Manitoba Smith, whose treasure hunting skills allow them to find their first piece easily. The Vultures also find their first piece while Heather and Jo continue their struggle for power. An hour later, the challenge is still on. All contestants keep suffering various form of mishaps, from triggering booby traps to falling into the pits of crabs, while looking for their pieces. Throughout the challenge, Lightning is busy admiring his body instead on focusing on the challenge while Sam keeps triggering trap after trap due to his drowsy state. Sierra, on the other hand, is seen digging in the exact same spot she started, resulting in a twenty-foot deep hole. She then explains to Cameron that she was pretending to find Cody. Heather is still trying to catch Alejandro in the act, believing he is faking leg injuries. After a while, she gives up, although Alejandro later reveals in the confessional that his legs are fine. Alejandro also charms a frustrated Gwen by saying that she is "as wise as her skin is transparent." At one point, Scott crosses over to the other team's area in an attempt to hide one of their pieces on his team's side of the beach. However, Manitoba Smith catches him in the act and retrieves the piece. While threatening Scott, a trap containing a swarm of bees attacks them. Scott accidentally hits Mike with his shovel, sending Manitoba back into his subconscious where Chester, Svetlana and Vito are playing Go Fish. However, this also triggers a hidden personality named Mal. After all the pieces are seemingly gathered, both teams begin to assemble their statues. It is then revealed that both models (the Statue of Liberty for the Hamsters and Big Ben for the Vultures) are still missing one piece each. The Vultures scold Lightning, as he miscounts the number of pieces they have. The Hamsters manage to find their final piece first and win the challenge. Sam then volunteers to go to Boney Island to make up for his lack of digging skills. Gwen once again tries to apologize to Courtney, but she accidentally triggers a trap which launches a garbage bag at her. Gwen manages to deflect it, but it ends up hitting Courtney. Chris then taunts her, stating that she is indeed on the right team, saddening her. At the elimination ceremony, while the Vultures decide who to vote for, Mike, in the Peanut Gallery, transforms into his evil personality, stating that one-by-one, all the contestants will be defeated by him. However, he quickly changes back when Zoey questions him. In the end, Jo receives the final marshmallow and Lightning is eliminated. As he is about to swear at Jo, Chris quickly activates the Flush of Shame, flushing Lightning away. Exclusive clip Once Lightning manages to swim to the surface, he spots the Eiffel Tower and believes he is in Germany. A nearby mime tries to tell him to swim away, but Lightning mistakes the mime for wanting to show him his muscles. A swam boat, with Bruno and Blaineley, appears and knocks out Lightning. The mime then leaves, annoyed. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama All-Stars episodes